


You Hurt?

by Thirstyforpopculture



Category: Uncharted(video games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirstyforpopculture/pseuds/Thirstyforpopculture
Summary: Oh, why did she have to ask that?(Or, a few times Chloe realizes she’s smitten.)
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“Told you it was dangerous!” She teased. Sassy little shit! 

And then, because of-bloody-course it does, her face softens. Oh, no. No no no. This is not the time for her heart to go all pitter patter beneath her sternum. 

“You hurt?” 

Oh, why did she have to ask that? 

She scoffs, musters some bravado, and says “Just my dignity.”


	2. Oh, I did!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is so gay don’t even try to convince me otherwise

Her face and her pride hurt. In almost forty years of living, Chloe Frazer has never, ever, taken a wallop without giving as good as she got. 

She’s going bloody mad! She mumbles to herself as she trudges across the ghats alone with no car and she’s convinced that she will happily walk away from Nadine Ross the second the tusk is in her hands. She’ll collect Sam goddamn Drake, give the smartass South African the money (just to prove her wrong!) and be on her merry way. 

And then she sees Nadine, all sweat shined muscle and unrestrained fury, trampling over rebels like a goddamned Amazon, and the thought evaporates. She’s got to get to her. Got to apologize. Has to help her, get her back, be her bloody friend again if it kills her.

It nearly does kill her, actually.

One destroyed APC, several headshots, and sitting atop a saved elephant later, she sighs in defeat. 

She’s not walking away this time, it looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year I decided to celebrate by writing about a gay ship from a several years old video game enjoy


End file.
